


Penelope's Gone

by summerstorm



Category: Gossip Girl, Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a crossover drabble meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penelope's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For a crossover drabble meme.

It starts when Penelope goes missing.

"I always thought she would be involved in a crime," Blair says to Serena. As an afterthought, she adds, "I didn't think she would be the victim, but it's not entirely a surprise."

Serena shakes her head, but she's smiling. "You're cruel."

"I'm honest," Blair replies. She eyes Serena's yoghurt. "Are you eating that?"

Serena shrugs noncommittally.

Blair throws it in the trash.

*

The new kids at school have good features, but no sense of style at all.

"Is she wearing a parka?" Blair asks Hazel. Hazel turns around.

"Ew," she grimaces.

*

One day, Blair notices something unusual. She walks up to one of them, the first one she can find. He's pale-skinned like the others, too much hair, and is carrying five thick textbooks like they're light as an empty handbag.

"You," she says. He shifts slowly to face her, and a smile plays on the corner of his lips, amused. Blair ignores this.

"Do you need anything?"

"Are you wearing golden contacts?"

He seems taken aback by this. Then, he chuckles. "Yes."

"Why?"

He leaves one of the books in his locker. "So girls like you have a reason to come up to talk to me," he finally answers.

Blair glares and leaves.

*

It ends when Penelope comes back.

"Oh my God, you're wearing golden contacts too?" Blair asks.

Penelope shrugs and announces that she's moving to Alaska. Blair raises an eyebrow.

"It's practically a castle," Penelope explains. "That's why I didn't come to school last week. So much to explore."

"Right," Blair acknowledges.

"I'll be back for college."

That sounds just about right.


End file.
